1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to equipment for cleaning shotguns, rifles, and the like and particularly pertains to a lightweight gun cleaning rod which is used with standard barrel cleaning implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Cleaning rods have long been used by hunters, target shooters, and others for cleaning long-barreled weapons such as shotguns, rifles and the like. Conventional cleaning rods consist of metal cylindrical sections which cooperatively engage whereby a plurality of such sections form a convenient length for brushing, swabbing, and oiling gun barrel bores. Conventional metal cleaning rod sections are somewhat inconvenient to use, in that four to six sections have to be joined to obtain the necessary length required. Also, it is not unusual during hunting trips and target practice outings to lose one or more sections of the cleaning rod. Also, conventional cleaning rods can mar or scratch a gun barrel bore, wooden stock, or other surfaces if carelessly handled. Metal cleaning rods may also corrode, causing difficulty in assembly and disassembly.
Thus, with the problems associated with prior art cleaning rods the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a lightweight cleaning rod and method which does not require the user to attach a number of sections together.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a cleaning rod formed from a polymeric material which will not mar or scratch the internal or external surfaces of a rifle or shotgun.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a cleaning rod which can be quickly removed from a storage pouch, attached to a cleaning implement, and inserted into the gun barrel.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a cleaning rod which can be quickly removed from the gun barrel and stored in a compact posture by manually coiling the same.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.